bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
CIA
If you were looking for the agency itself, see Central Intelligence Agency. |nationality = American |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency |equipment = Heckler & Koch USP Compact |status = Alive |first_appearance = The Biggest Plane Crash |latest_appearance = Birthday Party Gone Wrong |voice_actor = Aidan Gillen}} CIA, also known as William Joseph "Bill" Wilson, is a supporting character in Bee Shrek Test in the House, 4chan's most iconic hero, and a small guy for you. CIA is known for shooting men before throwing them out of a plane, being filed in the flight plan with the agency, using his Heckler & Koch USP Compact, calling people hotheads if annoyed by them (including Little King John), and being in charge as seen in the plane scene of The Dark Knight Rises. CIA is notably seen in his trademark navy blue jacket, light blue polo, white undershirt, and cargo pants. He always does the trademark cowboy pose when standing, which is gripping his belt. This stance is called the Power Stance. Only he can do it, though he is not a big guy. Bill Wilson somehow has a relationship with Bane. According to the plane scene, he said he is a big guy for Bane, since Bane actually is. This relationship is a success, and Bane became friends with him, even though he doesn't really care for him. Personality In the show, CIA was ambitious, dashing, brave, witty, quick-minded, and easy-going towards Bane and the Big Four. Of course, he thinks he's always in charge, but sometimes he's not. In most episodes, CIA joins the Big Four to help so he can stop the bad guys using his pistol and his abilities (see the Abilities section). Though he is small, he is very intelligent and has a smart brain. Don't mess or fuck with him, because he may either shoot you with his pistol or get you out of here and call the DWP guy. Watch out for his anger. Abilities :NOTE: All of these powers have been copied from the Bane wiki. Kudos to the contributors of the Bane wiki though. CIA has a number of special powers. * Hyper Intelligence: '''Ever since CIA was born unto Walus Greene Smith, CIA has been given the power of Hyper Intelligence. CIA often got bullied at school for his massive amount of intelligence. He seems to know a great deal about shooting men before throwing them out of planes. * '''Intense Charisma: '''With CIA's lust ability, he can attract any human being (or sometimes, according to the book trilogy, animals as well) whether it be male or female. Only 5 times has this led to sexual activity. When activating his charisma ability, he shakes his hind quarters (sometimes with his hand attached to his belt loops). It was unclear how he got this ability, and it was implied that he gained it after sucking radioactive dick. * '''Resurrection: CIA has the power of resurrection. Due to a gypsy curse, he will be resurrected if the source of his death was directly or indirectly caused by a big guy. This power, while unknown to most of his adversaries and enemies, can be seen/hinted during his encounters. In the second book of the trilogy, titled "Avenging the Hothead", CIA showed no fear whilst fighting Batman in his cave, which he found the location for after he had used his charisma power with Bruce Wayne's butler. This bravery can also be seen in the movie adaptation of CIA's biggest encounter. He enabled bane and unhooked his hand cuffs because he wanted to fight him without consequence of permanent death. It was rumored by many of the scriptwriters of the movie that CIA's plan was originally to use his Charisma ability to seduce Bane, but no confirmation exists. * Head Temperature Control: '''This ability allows CIA to monitor and change the temperature of his head (mainly forehead area). This power became apparent after Joseph Gordon-Levitt's hothead ability was used on CIA. He was able to lower his head temperature to a satisfying 70 degrees fahrenheit. * '''Being in Charge: CIA's belt provides him with the ability to be—or at least FEEL—in charge here. Trivia *4chan users predict that CIA survived the plane crash of Uzbekistan, as seen in the plane scene. This theory may be true because he has a parachute hidden in his jacket. *His name is mispronounced as See Yiyay, See Aye Yay, Say I.A., and others. *In the script of The Dark Knight Rises, one of his lines have been cut out in the actual movie. Most notable one is "No! This can't be happening! I'm in charge here!" Category:Characters Category:CIA agents Category:Cory In the House Universe Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe